


The Celt's Revenge

by penpenhooray



Series: Viking AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Celtic Hux, Hux that is not how you pick up dates, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Not really though, Viking Mitaka, why can't you be nice to Mitaka?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon discovering that his beloved brother had been kidnapped by Viking barbarians, Armitage swore that he would have his revenge, and get his brother back.</p><p>But as he raids the Viking village, and fails to find his brother, the Celtic chieftain finds a different prize to take back to his people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Celt's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have some Hitaka in this Viking AU! Let me know what you think!

He had been away from the village when the raid had occurred, establishing a peaceful alliance with a neighboring clan.

He had been away for not even a fortnight, and the only thing to greet him upon his return was the ashes of their village, and the moans of the wounded as they burned the dead.

Villages could be rebuilt, and wounds could heal. But there was one crime Armitage could not allow against his clan.

“They carried off Tehkey. I saw one of their warriors carry him over his shoulder as they returned to their ships.”

Armitage had always known his little brother might one day be in danger of being carried off: he had inherited their mother’s loveliness in not only his face and fiery hair, but in the softness of his body, supple and ready for childbearing. The tribeleader had intended to give his brother to one of his warriors, to ensure he was wed and provided for.

And now he was in the hands of barbarians.

Vengeance would be his.

It took time of course, to rebuild their village, for their warriors to recover. But Armitage was no fool, he could be patient. For a short while.

But the moment the clan was ready, he launched the attack. He would raze the barbarian village to the ground to get Tehkey back.

The fires were raging with almost as much fury as Armitage felt as he led the raid, cutting down what warriors dare stand in his way. There were screams of children and brides as they tried to flee, and the distressed bleeting of livestock ripe for the slaughter.

“Most of their warriors are away.” Came a shout from one of his warriors, “There is no sign of Tehkey, they must have taken him with them.”

Armitage swore, gripping his sword all the tighter, “Take everything of worth you can get your hands on,” He pointed his sword towards the fleeing brides and children, “Especially them!”

There were whoops and hollers from his men as they pillaged the village, taking everything from beads, weapons, livestock, and as many brides and children as they could carry.

Armitage had been about to return to the ships when a figure darted past him, attempting to run into the darkness. Like any warrior, he gave chase.

The warrior chieftain caught the fleeing villager by his long black locks, and though Armitage understood nary a word of his foreign tongue, he could imagine his captive was cursing him. But as Armitage dragged his prisoner back into the light of the dying village, he got a better look at his prize.

The black locks he held in his hand were braided with several colorful beads which caught the light of the burning village and caused them to glimmer. There were also two bead necklaces around the villager’s long, pale throat, the purple and blue beads clicking against each other as the captive struggled for his freedom.

“You were someone’s favorite, weren’t you? Someone important.” Armitage mused, despite knowing the other could not understand him. The captive’s eyes, though dark as night, still blazed with fury. But Aritage paid no mind, throwing the slender, shapely body over his shoulder as he returned to his ship, “Let’s see if your chieftain will be willing to return my brother for your safe return…”


End file.
